Le Jungle recrute, venez tenter votre chance !
by KalistaCriss
Summary: Derek cherche un travail, mais celui qu'il a trouvé au Jungle ne convient pas à Stiles. Pourtant, c'est simplement un travail comme les autres, pas de souci à se faire ... Normalement.
1. Chapter 1

Confortablement installé au fond de son lit, l'adolescent se réveillait tout doucement. Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient sa peau de façon à ce qu'il veuille rester pour toujours dans cette position. Même si l'été était là, la chaleur ne dérangeait pas le jeune adulte puisqu'il avait passé une jambe par-dessus la couverture. La température était vraiment idéale. La prochaine étape était pour lui de se souvenir si son réveil allait bientôt sonner ou non. Il poussa un léger gémissement ; il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, sinon il ne pourrait pas se rendormir rapidement.  
Il resta encore quelques minutes le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller doux et le dos nu caressé par le soleil, jusqu'à ce que son réveil se mette à sonner. Merde, il devait avoir un truc à faire aujourd'hui, mais son état actuel ne lui permettait pas de se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. L'adolescent avait beau chercher au fond de sa mémoire, accompagné par le "bip bip" strident de la machine du diable qu'il n'avait pas encore éteinte, il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Et puis dans sa tête, une information fit tilt. Pourquoi son réveil faisait-il "bip bip" ? D'habitude son portable sonnait dans un "dring dring" désagréable qui lui vrillait les tympans. Mais pourtant c'était un "bip bip" plutôt agréable qui lui parvenait aux oreilles.  
Un grognement endormi se fit entendre derrière lui et il ouvrit les yeux avant de sentir le matelas bouger et une main s'abattre violemment sur son crâne.

"-Aïeuuuh !, hurla la victime en refermant les yeux sous la douleur.

Le lit bougea à nouveau et une masse lui passa dessus sans ménagement pour éteindre le réveil.

-Pardon Stiles, s'excusa l'homme qui l'écrasait avec son torse.

C'est là que la mémoire de Stiles se mit à fonctionner. Il n'était pas chez lui, mais dans l'appartement des Hale. Il aurait bien voulu dire "l'appartement de Derek", mais son oncle vivait avec lui. Stiles était persuadé que c'était uniquement pour écouter tout ce qu'il se disait entre Derek et lui qu'il avait tenu à vivre avec son neveu loup-garou. C'était soit ça, soit parce qu'il préférait vivre avec Derek plutôt que de reconstruire sa propre vie dans son coin. L'ancien alpha était assez sentimental, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à tuer des gens dans une folie vengeresse.  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que l'alpha et l'humain sortaient ensemble, et deux semaines qu'ils avaient commencé à dormir dans le même lit. Et pourtant Stiles n'arrivait jamais à s'en rappeler.

-Mais qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ?, répondit simplement l'adolescent avec un air surpris sur le visage, en regardant le loup du coin de l'oeil.

Derek sourit doucement et le tourna légèrement vers lui, laissant sa main sur ses côtes.

-Oh ça va, j'ai pas frappé si fort que ça -lui affirma-t-il en l'embrassant là où le plat de sa main l'avait cogné.- Et puis hier soir je t'avais prévenu que tu dormais de mon côté.  
-Hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir ? -demanda le garçon avec un air de surprise feint- Doux Jésus, pourquoi n'ai-je plus mon pantalon ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Stiles, tu as retiré ton pantalon tout seul hier soir, lui rappela Derek, légèrement blasé.  
-Je suis sûr que j'avais mon pantalon ; où est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant mon sommeil ?, lui demanda-t-il sur un ton coquin.  
-J'ai rien fait, tu n'avais pas de pantalon, insista Derek.  
-J'avais mon pantalon.  
-Tu ne l'avais pas ...  
-Si je ..., essaya de dire Stiles, coupé par son copain qui l'embrassa à ce moment.

Derek finit par se réinstaller à sa place avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Okayyy, j'avais peut-être enlevé mon pantalon hier, capitula Stiles en souriant à son tour.  
-Ah, tu vois, je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, se moqua l'alpha.

L'adolescent grogna doucement en se couchant à nouveau sur le ventre. Il observa le brun qui se levait, et soupira.

-Tu vas où ?, voulut-il savoir.  
-J'ai un entretien d'embauche. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé l'autre jour, lui rappela-t-il.

Stiles leva un sourcil, et fit mine de se souvenir de cette discussion.

-Ah, oui, oui. Je me souviens, mentit-il.

L'adulte ne parut pas convaincu, mais ne releva pas. Il disparut dans la salle de bain et Stiles entendit l'eau couler.

-Hé Derek, tu l'as où ton entretien, déjà ?, lui demanda l'adolescent.

Son copain mit quelques secondes à réapparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte, une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre, Stiles le coupa.

-Si tu me dis 'dans ton cul', je pense que je pourrais me vexer, lui dit-il avec un demi-sourire  
-Hé, che chuis plus mature que cha, protesta l'adulte en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Le problème, c'est que t'es trop mature. Du coup, on peut jamais s'amuser comme il se doit, soupira Stiles.  
-Exhuge moi d'être adulte. Faut bien que che chois achez réchonnable pour nous deux, ajouta-t-il en faisant de grands yeux.  
-C'est pas vrai, je suis tout à fait mature ... Et tu m'a toujours pas dit où tu allais, lui rappela le garçon.  
-'e 'ais au 'un'le ...

Stiles leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-J'ai absolument rien compris ..., souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la salle de bain pour cracher le dentifrice qui moussait dans sa bouche.

-Je vais au Jungle, lui redit-il avant d'utiliser sa brosse à dent à nouveau.

L'adolescent se releva d'un coup, manquant de tomber du lit.

-Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas la tête ? Pourquoi tu veux aller te trémousser devant des gars en chaleur qui voudront te culbuter ?! Je te préviens Derek Hale, si je retrouve un seul billet dans ton caleçon je ... Je ... Je brûle ce club !, le menaça-t-il en pointant son doigt en sa direction.

Il réalisa son erreur lorsque le visage de Derek s'assombrit, alors qu'il avait commencé à sourire devant sa tirade. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il retourna vers le lavabo.

-P...Pardon Derek, je sais que parler de faire brûler un endroit sachant ce qu'il est arrivé à ta famille c'était pas malin ... Je suis désolé, j'ai parlé avant de réfléchir ..., s'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

Il entendit l'eau couler à nouveau et Derek réapparut. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-C'est bon Stiles, -lui souffla-t-il- je sais bien que tu es maladroit. C'est pas grave, je t'ai choisi comme ça.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de lui caresser la joue avec son pouce.

-Et rassure-toi, tu ne retrouveras pas de billet dans mon caleçon ; je vais postuler pour être barman, pas strip-teaseur, lui assura-t-il en souriant.

Derek se recula et attrapa une chemise ainsi qu'un pantalon qu'il enfila rapidement. Stiles s'assit sur le lit et essaya de prendre une pose aguicheuse.

-Hé, pourquoi tant de haine ? J'aurais voulu en profiter encore un peu, bouda-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres entre ses dents.  
-Tu pourras en profiter ce soir si tu veux, répondit malicieusement Derek.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se mirent à briller.

-C'est une invitation ?, demanda-t-il en laissant légèrement dépasser sa langue de ses lèvres entre ouvertes.

L'alpha leva un sourcil, énigmatique, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

-On se voit plus tard, lui dit-il comme seule réponse.  
-Assez tôt, non ? Il ne me semble pas que tu sois qualifié en tant que barman, lui cria Stiles, toujours vautré dans le lit.  
-Je ne vous entends pas, toi et tes moqueries, souffla de dédain le loup-garou en disparaissant dans le couloir."

L'adolescent soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Même s'il avait ri devant le futur travail de son amoureux, il souhaitait qu'il ait le poste. Avoir un travail l'occuperait un peu, et il aurait moins d'occasion de voir Peter ce qui lui enlèverait l'envie constante de vouloir étrangler son oncle.  
Après un nouveau soupir, Stiles finit par se lever et se rhabilla tranquillement. Il remit son pantalon en se demandant si Derek finirait un jour par l'enlever lui-même. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas avoir de relations plus intimes pour le moment, mais Stiles tentait tout de même d'exciter le loup-garou à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cela ne marchait pas vraiment bien.  
Lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement, Peter n'était pas là. Au moins ce vieil obsédé ne ferait pas de commentaire sur sa relation avec Derek.

Stiles arriva plusieurs minutes après avoir quitté le foyer des Hale, chez lui. Ou plutôt chez son père. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la grande maison, le shérif était justement en train de se préparer pour sortir. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de bouger, surpris de se voir l'un et l'autre.

"-Ah Stiles, tu ... Tu es là ? Je pensais que tu passais la journée avec ... Enfin ... Chez ton ... Petit ami, lui dit son père comme si les mots lui brûlaient la bouche.  
-Non. Il est pas là. Derek a un entretien d'embauche, il va sûrement avoir le poste, annonça-t-il fièrement.  
-C'est bien. C'est très bien ça. Il commence à être responsable, remarqua l'adulte en essayant de sourire.  
-Il est responsable depuis longtemps -le corrigea Stiles.- Quand il était à New-York il avait un travail, je te signal, bougonna-t-il.  
-Ah oui ? Il faisait quoi ?, voulut savoir le shérif en reposant le pied, dont il avait lacé la chaussure, à terre.

Son fils sembla réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais su ce que son copain faisait avant d'arriver à Beacon Hills.

-Bin tu sais il faisait ce truc là ... J'ai perdu le nom, mais ... Je vais bien le retrouver. En tout cas, Derek est responsable, je te jure.  
-Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance, soupira M. Stilinski.  
-Cool, sourit Stiles.

Le shérif prit la porte et laissa son fils seul pour aller travailler.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, moi ?, se demanda le garçon."

Il était seul jusqu'à ce que son père rentre le soir, mais partirait surement avant pour retrouver Derek. Il n'avait pas de devoirs à faire, sachant qu'il était en vacances, il ne voulait pas faire de ménage, Scott devait traîner avec Allison et tous les autres membres de la meute étaient probablement occupés les uns avec les autres. Du coup Stiles allait s'ennuyer. Il essaya de se remonter le moral en se disant qu'il allait pouvoir jouer à la console toute la journée, mais il se rappela qu'il devrait se faire à manger. Le garçon s'affala dans le canapé pendant environ 20 minutes, sans rien faire, avant d'allumer la télé. Il tomba sur une chaine de novelas qui, étrangement, le passionna. Il resta toute la journée collé devant, oubliant presque de manger.  
Alors que Fernando allait découvrir que Rosita était sa soeur, alors qu'ils allaient se marier, et par la même que son enfant n'était pas le sien mais celui d'Esteban le pêcheur, le téléphone de l'adolescent vibra dans sa poche. Il décrocha, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

"-Allo Stiles ? Je t'appelle pour te dire que ...  
-Oh Mon dieu, non ! Esteban, ne tue pas Fernando, il a le droit de savoir !, hurla le garçon avec une voix coupée.

À l'autre bout du téléphone, Derek regarda son mobile pour voir s'il ne s'était pas trompé de numéro, en en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-M'appeler Miguel ça ne te suffisait plus ?  
-Pardon Derek, mais je regardais la télé et ... On s'en fiche -se coupa-t-il en éteignant la télévision.- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?  
-Bin tu sais bien, mon entretien.  
-Ah oui ! -se rappela Stiles- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? Tu as eu le poste ? Oh nan, t'as pas eu le poste, c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles, parce que c'est moins humiliant de me le dire par téléphone, mais tant fait pas, je t'aime Derek, et c'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu le poste que je vais te larguer. Je vais rester avec toi, je te le promets, le rassura-t-il avant de reprendre son souffle.  
-Euh c'est ... C'est bien de savoir que je peux compter sur toi si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, mais j'ai été pris. Je suis le nouveau barman du Jungle, lui annonça fièrement le loup-garou.  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial ! J'ai jamais douté de toi Derek, je savais que tu y arriverais !, le félicita son copain.  
-Oh oui, je n'en doute pas une seconde, se moqua Derek.  
-Tu commences quand ? Je pourrais venir te voir ?, voulut savoir Stiles.  
-Mon premier jour, c'est ce soir. Et je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de te voir dans un bar gay. T'es trop mignon, tu te ferais draguer par tout le monde, grogna l'alpha en grimaçant.  
-Et toi alors ? Tu pourras même pas te sauver dans la foule si un gars te drague, se lamenta l'adolescent.

Derek rit doucement.

-Mais c'est mon métier, Stily, lui rappela-t-il.  
-Aaaaaaaaarg -manqua de s'étouffer le garçon.- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est affreux, hideux, inutile et dénué de sens !, s'énerva-t-il en serrant les dents.  
-Hé hé hé, tu te souviens de cet horrible surnom que tu m'avais donné : "Sourwolf", et bin ça c'est une vengeance, se moqua le lycanthrope à l'autre bout du fil.  
-On a plus rien à se dire alors !, bouda l'adolescent.  
-À ce soir, Stily, lui dit son copain juste avant qu'il ne raccroche."

Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse, mécontent, et se dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser son copain seul, au milieu de tous ces muscles en mouvement constant, qui venaient se rafraîchir de temps en temps et par la même draguer les barmans. En rallumant la télévision, il se dit que sa décision était prise : Stily irait au Jungle ce soir.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles était enfin arrivé devant le Jungle. Il avait envie de rendre visite à son amoureux pour voir comment il évoluait dans son nouveau travail, mais la longue file d'attente devant le club le décourageait un peu. C'est donc après une longue lutte entre "Je vais faire la queue sagement et peut-être me faire recaler à l'entrée" et "Je vais frauder comme la dernière fois et rentrer par derrière ", qu'il se décida à utiliser la porte qu'il avait prise avec Scott, la fois où ils devaient sauver Danny d'une mort certaine causée par le kanima –ou par Matt, Stiles ne savait pas vraiment qui blâmer– ,parce que ce soir c'était un autre type de bête qu'il allait chercher.

De son côté, Derek s'en sortait plutôt bien avec les commandes des jeunes hommes qui venaient le voir. Il ne pensait pas y arriver si facilement, mais il avait retenu quasiment tous les enseignements que Sonny, son supérieur, lui avait donnés. Le beau brun lui avait aussi appris à repérer les mineurs qui voulaient consommer de l'alcool, mais Derek pensait être capable de déceler ceux qui mentaient grâce aux pulsations de leurs cœurs.  
Bref, tout c'était bien passé pour lui malgré quelques choses déroutantes tel que des garçons qui lui laissaient leur numéro de téléphone avec un petit clin d'œil aguicheur, ou encore la jeune fille qui n'avait pas dû se rendre compte que le bar était pour les homosexuels –peut-être le videur l'avait-il laissé rentrer en pensant que c'était un transsexuel ? Il y en avait pas mal dans la boite– mais à qui Derek avait quand même servi le cocktail qu'elle désirait, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas perdu sa soirée.

Le jeune homme tenait donc le coup dans cet univers de la nuit, malgré la chaleur, les lumières qui lui allaient sans arrêt dans les yeux et la fumée qui lui arrivait droit dans les poumons. Sa condition lui sembla encore plus agréable lorsqu'il le vit, cet adolescent qui cherchait visiblement quelque chose, vêtu d'un T-shirt noir sur lequel un logo de cercles bleu, blanc et rouge était placé sur le torse et lui semblait familier. Le garçon l'aperçut enfin et après avoir lutté contre des hommes plus âgés que lui qui voulaient danser et plus si affinité, il alla s'accouder au comptoir et lança un sourire charmeur au barman.

"-Salut. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?, lui demanda-t-il sans retirer son sourire de ses lèvres.  
-Bin, comme une soirée de travail, lui répondit Derek en s'accoudant de l'autre côté du bar dans un sourire amusé.  
-Ah, bon dans ce cas je pourrais peut-être rendre ta nuit un peu plus agréable ? Enfin, après que t'ai fini, proposa l'adolescent en haussant les sourcils.  
-Je sais pas trop. Laisse-moi ton numéro et puis je ferais un tirage au sort avec les autres numéros qu'on m'a laissé, quand j'aurais terminé de travailler. Avec un peu de chance c'est le tien que je vais tirer, se moqua le loup-garou en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de rire.

Stiles sembla choqué et eut une mimique qui fit rire pour de bon son petit-ami.

-C'est horrible ce que tu dis. Tu devrais choisir le mien dès le début, s'offusqua-t-il.  
-Je plaisante Stiles, y a que toi que je veux tirer, le rassura-t-il avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Euh, ton numéro ; y a que ton numéro que je veux tirer, se corrigea-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

L'adolescent ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir et eut un sourire gêné. Derek le quitta une minute pour aller servir quelqu'un.

- Tu ferais mieux de me donner tous les numéros que t'as eu, juste pour que je sois sûr que tu ne t'embarque pas dans quelque chose de dangereux, lui conseilla-t-il en se ressaisissant un peu lorsqu'il revint vers lui.

L'alpha rit doucement.

-D'accord, mais faudra que tu repasses plusieurs fois dans la soirée, vu le nombre de gars qui m'en laissent un, sous-entendit-il.  
-Ah carrément, ton humilité n'a pas de limite à ce que je vois, ironisa le brun en affichant une mine outrée. Tu devrais te tatouer mon nom sur le front, juste pour que tout le monde sache à qui tu appartiens, lui proposa-t-il.  
-Non merci, j'ai déjà un tatouage et je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir un autre. Mais l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, je devrais faire la même chose pour toi. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde te saute dessus quand tu viens me voir travailler.  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je compte aller avec personne et personne ne veut aller avec moi, t'as pas à t'en faire, lui assura le garçon en affichant un air convainquant.  
-Il pense pas la même chose, lui assura Derek en désignant un garçon derrière son copain, qui fit un clin d'œil à l'adolescent lorsqu'il se retourna.  
-Comme c'est mignon … Mais je suis pas libre, c'est dommage pour lui, répondit simplement Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Derek l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-T'es mon Stily à moi, lui dit-il avant de lui adresser un sourire découvrant ses dents blanches.  
-Et voilà, fallait forcément que tu gâches tout, soupira Stiles en serrant les dents. Je te jure que je vais danser avec M. Clin D'œil si tu continues de me malmener, le menaça-t-il. Fais ton travail et sers-moi une vodka-coca !

L'alpha se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres, visiblement prêt à lui faire une autre mauvaise blague.

-J'peux voir ta carte d'identité ? J'ai pas le droit de servir de l'alcool à un mineur, lui rappela-t-il.

Stiles resta interdit devant la remarque et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer, ne sachant plus quoi dire devant tant de mesquinerie.

-Et voilà un humble coca pour sa majesté, lui dit Derek en posant un verre devant lui.  
-Tu sais où tu peux te le coller ton humble verre de coca ? Stily va danser avec M. Clin D'œil !, se mit à bouder l'adolescent.  
-Stiles, je plaisantais, essaya de s'excuser Derek. Stiles ! "

Mais déjà le garçon ne l'écoutait plus et avait rallié la piste de danse pour se déhancher avec le blond qui lui avait fait de l'œil.  
Derek s'en fichait royalement, il n'avait pas hérité de la jalousie. Il retourna bien vite à son travail et jeta quelques regards vers son copain de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il ne créait pas de problèmes. Et puis il finit par ne plus le voir du tout et s'inquiéta un peu. Etait-il tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire au revoir ? Etait-il avec M. Clin D'œil dans les toilettes à faire des choses que Derek se refusait de faire avec lui pour le moment ? Non, Stiles ne serait pas allé le tromper avec un inconnu juste pour lui faire du mal. Il n'était pas bête à ce point.

Le service du loup-garou se termina une heure plus tard, et après avoir nettoyé son comptoir, il s'en alla en saluant l'équipe de nettoyage et Sonny. Il faisait complètement nuit à l'extérieur de la boite, et les lampadaires semblaient s'être donné le mot pour tomber en panne. Derek chercha distraitement ses clés dans sa poche de veste, faisant tinter les pièces qui s'y trouvaient, et une fois qu'il les eut trouvées, il vérifia sur son portable si Stiles lui avait laissé un message. Il fut déçu de ne rien avoir, puis surpris de voir une forme sombre assise sur le capot de sa voiture. Et assise ne voulait pas dire appuyée contre, mais bien assise ; elle avait ses fesses juste devant le pare-brise et ses pieds posés de façon à la retenir pour qu'elle ne glisse pas sur le capot. Ses bras reposaient sur ses genoux et son menton étaient enfoui dans ce nid, mais Derek n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître qui était le propriétaire de cette forme.

"-Je pensais que tu serais rentré chez toi depuis le temps. T'as pas pris ta Jeep ?, lui demanda-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire au parking.  
-C'est Scott qui m'a amené, lui dit simplement l'adolescent.

Le loup-garou fit tourner ses clés entre ses doigts, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Se faisaient-ils la tête ? Etait-ce de sa faute ? Devait-il s'excuser ?

-Tu sais, quand j'étais au lycée, y avait une fille qui faisait la même chose que toi. Elle montait sur les voitures des garçons qu'elle aimait et elle attendait qu'ils aient fini les cours. Bien sûr, elle était moins vêtue que toi, mais ses plans étaient différents des tiens. Elle s'appelait Béatrice de Longevole, je crois …, réfléchit-il en plissant les yeux.  
-Ah vraiment, y avait des voitures à ton époque ?, l'interrogea le garçon.  
-Hé, je suis pas si vieux que ça, se vexa Derek.

Un nouveau silence se créa, pendant lequel l'alpha hésita à parler. Visiblement Stiles ne lui en voulait pas, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il n'allait pas.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour être allé danser avec M. Clin D'œil ?, lui demanda le plus jeune en relevant des yeux coupables vers son copain.  
-Non. Je devrais ?  
-J'ai juste dansé avec lui. Mais quand j'ai vu que ça te faisait rien, je suis sorti.  
-T'attends depuis une heure dans le froid ? Tu vas pas bien ?, le disputa doucement Derek en s'approchant de lui.  
-Il fait pas si froid que ça, se justifia Stiles.

Le loup-garou ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui tira sur les jambes pour le faire glisser jusqu'à lui. L'adolescent se retrouva avec deux mains posées sur le capot, de chaque côté de ses hanches. Derek posa ses lèvres sur le cou froid du garçon, qui frissonna légèrement.

-T'aimes pas ?, lui demanda l'alpha en relevant ses yeux verts vers lui.  
-Si, j'adore ça, souffla-t-il en faisant se rencontrer leurs iris aux couleurs différentes.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Derek et entoura sa taille avec ses bras, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, l'interrogea le loup-garou en faisant se frotter leurs nez.  
-À ton avis …, lui répondit simplement Stiles avant de lui mordre amoureusement le cou.  
-Non … Non pas ici Tiloup, grogna-t-il de plaisir. Je travaille ici je te rappelle, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
-Je t'aime, lui murmura l'humain en passant ses mains froides sous le T-shirt de son copain.

Derek ronronna avant de se redresser.

-Stiles, c'est le parking de l'endroit où je travaille, on peut pas faire ça ici, lui imposa-t-il d'un ton ferme.

L'adolescent fit une moue boudeuse et tenta de l'attirer une nouvelle fois vers lui.

-Non, si tu continues à faire ça, je t'appelle Stily jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Dans la voiture, maintenant, ordonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte du club. "

Stiles se dépêcha de descendre et s'installa sur le siège passager le cœur battant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, mais le ton employé par Derek sonnait comme un appel à l'aventure. Le loup-garou démarra, et le voyage se déroula sans un bruit ; la seule interaction entre les deux hommes fut la main de l'alpha posée sur la cuisse de l'adolescent, que Stiles tint à son tour, comme pour ne jamais laisser repartir son amoureux.

S'ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant le trajet, l'envie pressante d'amour de Stiles ne diminua pas. À peine Derek eut-il posé ses clés dans le plateau à côté de la porte d'entrée que Stiles lui sauta dessus. Le loup-garou le rattrapa de justesse par les cuisses pour le porter, avant qu'il ne dégringole le long de son corps jusqu'au sol. L'adolescent l'embrassa et accrocha ses bras autour du cou de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, pendant que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

"-Stiles, tu vas me faire tomber, essaya de le raisonner Derek entre deux embrassades.  
-On n'est pas à ton travail là ? Bon bin y a pas de problème alors, le coupa Stiles en n'hésitant pas à refaire voyager sa langue dans la bouche de son copain.

Le lycanthrope le porta avec plus de difficulté qu'il ne l'aurait pensé jusqu'à sa chambre, mais le fait d'être cogné contre le mur ne semblait pas les gêner, bien au contraire, ils étaient pressé un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. De toute façon Stiles était bien trop occupé à embrasser et mordiller le cou du loup pour se rendre compte qu'il luttait avec son poids.  
Et puis Derek finit enfin par trouver la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, qu'il ferma d'un coup de pied, et étala l'adolescent sur le lit avant de lui retirer son T-shirt noir. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer le corps de son jeune amoureux, comme fasciné par ses muscles discrets sous sa peau douce. Visiblement gêné d'être observé comme un bout de viande, Stiles le ramena à la réalité.

-Hé, la fête va commencer sans toi si tu te dépêches pas, l'informa-t-il avec son air le plus déterminé."

Son aîné ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint se placer au-dessus de lui avant de l'embrasser. Stiles fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de l'alpha, et lorsqu'il commença à descendre pour poser de chauds baisers sur le torse du jeune garçon, ce dernier lui fit remarquer dans un souffle que ses cheveux puaient la fumée qui était diffusée dans le club. Derek ne s'en inquiéta pas une seconde et continua sa descente.  
La main toujours agrippée au cuir chevelu de la tête qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers le bas de son ventre, Stiles se dit que le lendemain, contrairement aux deux semaines précédentes, il se souviendrait d'où il se trouvait et aurait en mémoire tout ce qu'il allait se passer dans quelques instants. Si Derek réussissait enfin à lui retirer sa ceinture, évidemment.

* * *

Voilà, fin de cette minific , j'espère qu'elle vous a plu :)

J'ai glissé un petit clin d'oeil à la fic Madison Green : La Fille Qui Courait Avec Les Loups, de la fantastique Granirie Norem ; pour découvrir ce que c'est, je vous conseille d'aller la lire ! :D


End file.
